


i lead you (i'm the boss)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boss MV Inspired, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, also honorifics doesnt exist, and they at war for like centuries, bosses are different race but thats implicit!, bosses call each other by the title to be formal and/or respectful, but because of that i also didn't go too deep in the au, but its bc they were raised to kill themselves pls pity them, but its too big..., but taeyong is ready to end it, do i count this as a drabble?, it is all, just like... adapting the scenes of it, lapslock, oh and, pls enjoy if u can, pretty much taking the mv scenes ft behind videos and trying to create an au, so don't expect much au details, so ye they p ooc, stagenames used, this is dark and they cuss a lot, unless you count boss, written by impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: they weren't supposed to be fightingeach otherbut by each other'sside.





	i lead you (i'm the boss)

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldve worked on my wips or maybe at least done a better nct fic for my comeback as a nctzen writer but nooooooo i made this

taeyong stared at the documents his people found for him. recent pictures of the other bosses, real names, birthdays, birth dates, and other information like that.  
he was growing impatient. this hadn’t been his first war, _obviously_. he was the oldest now but there was a time where he was one of the youngest and he had seen already the entire world go into flames over this so desired thing called _power_. he did not want it to happen again, but maybe he was the only one who thought like that. the only one who, perhaps, was wise enough to see that fighting one another was pointless and endless. it would only end their own lives, but it wouldn’t mean the fight was over. new bosses could- no, _would_ emerge from their ashes and continue from where the last battle had left, until their entire kind were killed by their own hands.

he would need to contact them. he was sure they would all hate his idea but, well, it wasn’t like he had many options, and neither did his fellow bosses. either they cooperate or they die. he’d just need to be persuasive enough to let them see this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
maybe doyoung was a bit paranoid but he was _not_ getting out. sure he was a well matured boss and could probably end at least half of the others barehanded, but he didn't need this shitty war to prove any point.

this was all useless anyway. anyone with a goddamn brain could see it. doyoung was definitely not the only boss who kept himself hidden, after all their kind were close to extinction because of a reasonless war that it wasn’t even them who started. but bosses were powerful enough for him to wonder every second that one of those who were dumb enough to fight would find him, so every entrance of his house had at least fifteen locks. no one has found him ever since he retired from previous fights, but there was always that someone who was too fucking clever, no matter how prepared you are.

and that someone was now knocking on the door. “hello? is there someone there?”

doyoung considered ignoring it, thinking that it probably was just someone passing by and would soon go way. but then they insisted. and kept insisting.

“just answer me one thing and i’ll go. is boss doyoung around?”

oh _fuck_. he was so sure he was hidden, why? _how_? “if the answer is yes will you fuck off?”

the person behind the door stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then laughed. “no. i have a deal to him and would like to chat a bit.”

“i don’t fight wars, _mister_ , so no. i’m not open for whatever fucking deal you have for me. so fuck off or i’ll kill you.”

“oh, you will? sorry, i thought this was a peaceful area. that’s why i came after all, but if that’s the case then i guess i was wrong.”

maybe this was a cue to let the door locked, but doyoung was.... mildly curious. so he unlocked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘there you are’_ , winwin whispered to himself, getting his camera ready. jaehyun had been a real pain in the ass to hunt down since he seemed to like moving around a lot. maybe it was his survival strategy, to never stay too long in one place. the foreign boss had almost given up on finding him, but this time he’d been lucky, so he didn’t think twice before taking the pictures and sending them to his own subordinates.

at that, jaehyun started moving away with a couple of people by his side and he had to admit, that looked _off_. he was known to be a lone wolf, travelling around the globe to increase his power but never staying at any point for too long, nor getting too close to anyone so he could pass and go at any moment.

whatever, too much thinking. he’d probably need to move fast, otherwise, well, he would miss the chance to take him down. it’s not every day that you can find him and, _well_ , this was war. either he goes down now or he’d be the one taken down later.

“did the pictures look good?”, he heard someone from behind, and once winwin stared at the figure he was certain it would be his end.

“boss taeyong. you’re not supposed to be here, not long ago you were--”

“yeah i know, but planes exist and now i’m here”, he grinned in quite a creepy way. “you’re after jaehyun first, really? did he give the weak guy vibe?”

“do you usually interview your victims before killing them, or am i a special one?”

the older laughed. “you’re definitely special, but i think you’re misunderstanding some things.”

the foreigner rolled his eyes. “just shut up and do what you’re supposed to do.”

the redhead boss silently stared at the other. “you really want me to kill you?”, he scoffed again. “why would i?”

winwin was confused at that. “because we’re enemies.”

“are we, _really_?”, taeyong walked forward, but it just made winwin step backwards twice as much. “don’t worry, i won’t bite.”

“yeah? and why you’re here then? you’re either hunting me or him down, and that doesn’t seem much peaceful.”

“i admit i’m hunting you, but it’s not to end your life. _really_ , ask jaehyun, he is out there taking my humans on a nice walk while we talk. i have a better plan than killing all other bosses and rule alone.”

winwin crossed his arms. “and that would be?”

he smiled. “to fight a common evil and rule together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

mark didn’t think jungwoo was willing to side with him that fast, but well, the older was now obeying every command he gave and it was quite... nerve-wracking. how could someone like him submit this easily? lower his guard as if it was nothing?

“why you keep staring at me? don’t you want to find the other boss? if he was next to me i would have noticed by now.”

he blinked. “yeah... _yeah_ , you're right. sorry.”

jungwoo scoffed. “ _yes_ , mark, i’m here and i’m not going to disappear.”

the younger scratched his neck. “sorry, i just... maybe thought that you were a myth or something.”

“a _myth_?”, he laughed out loud. “that’s the weirdest thing someone ever called me.”

“well, boss jungwoo, you kept yourself hidden even since you were born. i don’t even know how old you are. you could be older than boss taeyong from all i know.”

he laughed again. “nope, he is definitely the oldest. just like you’re definitely the youngest.”

mark rose a brow. “so you _aren’t_ uninformed about the rest of us.”

“obviously. if i were supposed to kill you it would be better if i know more about my enemies than they know about me, no?”, he smiled in a dark way.

the youngest turned to eye him closely. “that _is_ good point. but you agreed to make an alliance with me without second thoughts. you probably know my weakness.”

“i do.”

“then why am i still breathing?”

jungwoo stared at him, deep in thought. mark really wanted to hear his answer but then the other looked at somewhere behind him. “we aren’t alone.”

the younger turned to look at the direction but saw nothing besides the garden. “you think it’s him?”

“definitely”, he said right away. “boss lucas doesn’t know how to hide himself. quite pathetic.”

“who the fuck you’re calling pathetic?”, a low voice said, and in seconds a tall man appeared from behind some of the constructions. “i’m gonna kill you.”

“i’m waiting”, jungwoo shouted, smiling. “he has a bad temper so you have to say these things for him to pop up”, he whispered to mark as if that explained why he was suddenly acting like a dick. mark wanted to punch him, he hoped the new face wouldn’t automatically despite the two of them for the older’s remarks. he would try to kill jungwoo if his plan fails. fuck alliances.

“boss lucas”, mark shouted, stepping forward once. “i’m mark, you know, the boss mark. and this is our fellow boss jungwoo. probably you’ve heard of us--”

“yes, of course i have”, he said, anger slowly turning into confusion. “i don’t get how such important boss and this rude ghost are in here though.”

“ _rude ghost_?”, jungwoo echoed offended. “i liked myth better.”

“we need you”, mark shouted, ignoring the other. “we’re all young and thus the strongest of our kind. if we were together it would be easier to win this war. we would attack together and protect each other.”

lucas looked at the two of them back and forward, thinking hard. “i don’t know. i never fought. i matured just recently.”

“i have as well”, he said, stepping once again. “it hasn’t been long since i matured. which means that our power is nearly a hundred percent, and there is boss jungwoo.”

lucas rose a brow at that. “what’s about him?”

“well, i-- he must be around our age.”

jungwoo smiled. “glad you kids think i’m young. but yeah, excluding you two i’m the youngest of our kind. our age difference isn’t that big either.”

the youngest turned to the other again. “so, you in?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“i think it’s about time for us to discuss how we will join our forces instead of, i don’t know, stare at each other, boss mark”, taeyong suddenly said, staring fiercely at the young boss sitting across the table. they had decided to meet up, but really, they were all considering it was a bad idea. it was _way_ too miraculous that they managed to make two opposite teams, because the seven of them weren’t really up for alliances. but they were in two, probably going to make a third that joined the first two.

said boy scoffed. “as if i didn’t know.”

jungwoo got closer to mark’s ear. “i think he meant that you’re not really helping, which you really aren’t.”

the youngest looked annoyed but fought against the idea of refuting someone older and probably as powerful as him. jungwoo hadn’t shown any sign of being a threat but he _was_ a boss after all. maybe he just didn’t want to make things unnecessarily messy, and mark should probably do the same. “what you want me to say then?”, he said louder so all could hear him, as far as they were sitting.

“that’s going to take a while”, doyoung pointed out in a whisper, with winwin nodding by his side. their current leader bit the insides of his cheeks, getting really annoyed by the kid.

“you coming here with your two sidekicks shows that you’re interested so you could start by sharing your opinions and negotiate.”

“we are not fucking sidekicks”, lucas said, offended. “we are bosses, pretty much like yourself. or do you want us to prove it?”

“i don't think that will be necessary”, winwin said in his mother tongue, which startled the younger one. he probably hadn’t expected someone to use _that_ language, he just assumed he was the only foreign in the meeting. how did winwin knew they were from the same place, though, lucas wasn’t sure. winwin was much older and never crossed ways with him. “it’d be a shame if we gave this easy win to our enemy in common, don’t you think, boss lucas?”

said man frowned at that but simply stayed quiet in his seat after that.

“i have no idea what that was about but now that it’s over”, mark butted in, “i thought i’ve made my point clear before. i do not see how advantageous we will be if we follow your stupid friendship plan.”

taeyong loudly groaned. “us fighting each other is what isn’t advantageous to _any_ of us. we’re dying while whoever decided we should be enemies laugh at how much power we’re losing in this dumb war. and you _know_ it, otherwise, you wouldn’t have made those two your... partners.”

mark crossed his arms. “i think the three of us are strong enough, thank you very much.”

the oldest of them all was getting impatient, fingers repeatedly hitting the table. “this is not going to work”, he hissed in a tone only the younger three wouldn’t be able to hear. “any of you have any persuasive idea before i snap and try to kill them all?”

jaehyun grinned. "they’re young. two of them are newbies as well”, he looked at their leader. “consider hurting their pride.”

winwin raised his brow. “and that will help them join us _how_? they’ll hate us instead.”

“he knows how to do it, don’t you, taeyong?”

the older boss sighed, looking back at the trio. “enlighten me then, kiddos. how many territories under your command you have? subordinates? or, tell me... how many wars have you won? or even _fought_?”

mark frowned. “sure it’s our first war, but don’t go looking down on us for not fighting in a war before, we all have our backgrounds and our own battles. this war is just another one.”

“sure, child. we all have our battles, but you’re still inexperienced in the real thing. you won’t know how to use your own powers.”

“just because you have experience it doesn’t make you wise.” he scoffed. “you’re the oldest here. your power it the lowest. it doesn’t matter if you have experience if you have no power.”

“i’m still relatively old. i have enough power to end you alone, and with my knowledge you are in disadvantage.”

“oh yeah? try me, oldie.”

taeyong, without another warning, got up on the table towards the younger. he was surprised that mark got up at the same second but he didn’t care because if he wasn’t listening to him with words he was going to listen to his punches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“boss mark still doesn’t like your team.”

jaehyun stared at lucas who had been guarding with him and then laughed. it was quite funny how lucas called mark by the title when he was older and looked, well, like a boss who ruled the entire fucking world. maybe lucas had respect for mark but who knows, who cares. “does that kid even like any of _you_?”

the younger seemed deep in thought. “maybe boss jungwoo. i don’t know, but maybe he just silently fears him. he has the mysterious vibe since, you know, he’s officially become a boss not long ago.”

“then you’re the same as him, aren’t you?”

lucas stopped talking to analyze the older’s figure, arms now crossed. “we matured into bosses pretty much at the same time, _yes_ , but there is more information about me than about him.”

jaehyun found himself nodding. “because you’re reckless and left traces behind.”

he frowned. “ _excuse_ me?”

“it was a smart move for jungwoo to keep himself a secret for years. who knows, maybe he has more experience than you. maybe he actually matured into a boss for longer than he says. either way, mark was smart to reach him first and instead of killing him, he kept him by his side. who knows what he's capable of. i bet no one does.”

lucas nodded in agreement. "what about me?”

“you're... obnoxious, i guess."

that earned him a long sigh. “can you _please_ stop offending me? we’re supposed to be on the same side.”

jaehyun smirked at that. “it was a joke, although in this case being obnoxious isn’t really a bad thing. having someone with your mentality is good in war. you’re jungwoo’s opposite, you act on impulse when battling, but that can be good in some moments. he, instead, overthinks too much. both can help or slow us down depending on the timing, but either way, both can _help_. this is probably why both taeyong and mark got interested in having both of you by their side.”

the younger stared a bit more towards the other until he half grinned, keeping his attention to where it was before, conversation over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“why did you hide yourself?”, jungwoo asked doyoung, the place around them burning.

his response started with a scoff. “out of all of us you were the one i least expected to ask this. you kept yourself hidden for longer than i have.”

“maybe it’s a kim thing.” the older rose a brow at that and the younger shrugged. “i am well informed, boss kim dongyoung.”

he rolled his eyes. “whatever. i hid myself because this war is pointless.”

jungwoo hummed. “so you agree with boss taeyong.”

“i... guess i do. maybe it’s why i decided to leave so easily. sure he is a convincing motherfucker but deep down i’ve wanted to do something good.”

“deep.”

“what about you?”

he laughed before replying. “was scared.”

“no way. bosses have fear?”

“shut up, you probably felt fear yourself”, he said annoyed, and then sighed. “i matured too early. people back home wanted me to be active in war as soon as i became a boss and i just wanted to play with my same age friends. the idea of fighting for something i couldn’t even understand by then... it was scary.”

doyoung nodded. “so you hid yourself on a _cave_?”

he stared at the older. “what kind of fucked up rumours have my people been spreading while i was hibernating?”

“you were _hibernating_ this whole time?”

jungwoo rolled his eyes. “for most of the time. i had nothing to do and sleeping is how we recharge our strength. i just slept and practiced.”

the older hummed. “sounds lonely.”

“and locking yourself in an abandoned building isn’t?”, he honestly asked.

“hey, i still left sometimes. you should try recharging by other ways.”

“such as?”

“never heard of eating?”

jungwoo shook his head.

“wow. once this war is over i’ll get you something edible. not only it recharged us faster than sleep it feels good.”

“sleeping feels good too.”

“you haven’t had lamen yet.”

the younger boss rolled his eyes, staring at the fire. “has it been like this for how long?”

“hmm?”

“the war.”

doyoung stared at the dark sky. “for longer than boss taeyong’s life. probably longer than our lifes combines. humans calls them centuries but our concept of time is different”, he stared at the other, “but it’s been too long.”

he hummed. “well, then it’s good we’re doing something to end it”, he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“maybe you’re right”, mark said to taeyong. he didn’t really want to meet the older but they kept crossings ways. probably because the redhead was a fucking genius who observed people’s pattern well, but hey, you didn’t hear it from mark.

as soon as he said the word _right_ the older smirked, and thus, mark frowned. “fuck you, lee taeyong. i still despite you the most and think you’re a really annoying know-it-all. but yeah, you _are_ right about this shitty war.”

“so are you finally taking your head out of your ass and willing to cooperate?”

he sighed. “yeah”, he said, already regretting it.

taeyong smirked. “sweet. i knew you had a brain.”

“seriously, go fuck yourself.”

the older laughed. “you remind me of myself when i was still a newbie. when i had much more hope.”

“congrats, grandpa”, he rolled his eyes. “if you’re expecting me to be sympathetic, well, it’s not gonna happen.”

“i don’t need your sympathy, kid”, he smiled forcefully.”i’ve seen things i wish i haven’t, but the only thing i can do is to make a change so others don’t see it”, he then looked at mark, “but i don’t care if you younger folks don’t see it if it means that your sparkle hasn’t faded as much as mines.”

mark wanted to frown but maybe it wasn’t the time to. “i sure don’t understand, but i’m here now, ready to fight. and, well, so is lucas and jungwoo. we’re gonna kick whoever’s ass needs some beating and bringing this peace back.”

taeyong smiled again, but this time it wasn’t bitter. it was _real_. “of course. we are bosses after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> ?????[?](https://twitter.com/heecheondo)?????????[?](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)?????????[?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD8SYW8rjaQ)????[?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AUFyFEt35g)????


End file.
